Episode 54: Thorwatch 2011
"Thorwatch 2011" was originally released on May 9, 2011. Description Hope you guys like Thor. We're talking Thor. It's basically all we're about, now. Advice, and also Thor, and sometimes long-since-cancelled television crime dramas. But mostly, just the Thor, thanks. Suggested Talking Points Loki Love, Willpower, Party Avoidance, PB Proboscis, Minigolf Kidnapping, Tantric Relief, C'mon and Graduate, Cold Case, Yabba-Dabba Divorced Outline 02:01 - A few weeks ago, I asked out a female friend (a classmate of mind). She said she thought it would be best to just be friends, but we've stayed pretty close, and have had a couple of double-dates (as she called them) with a couple we know. I started actively pursuing a relationship with her after she gave me the "just friends" line, but we've still kept up the flirty/playful banter. We text each other very often; she sends me messages like "I love you" after I've said something particularly considerate or funny. For what it's worth, she's going to prom with a friend of mine who likes her, but she doesn't feel the same about him. Obviously I'm still attracted to her, but I don't really want to try anything just to get shot down or ruin our relationship with flirting. What's her deal, and how should I respond? -- Confused in Carolina 06:28 - How do you turn down a birthday invite when you know the party will be lame. It's not for a few weeks, so an excuse would seem weird. -- Actionale on Twitter 10:43 - Y - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Raven Anna Lolita, who asks: How can i lose weight off of my hands? I need to get to the peanutbutter and the bottom of the jar that the knife wont get but my hands are getting too big so i need to make them smell and i cant cut my fingers off cuz i need em to scoop up the peanut butter 16:16 - I'm heading to a friend's bachelor party for a weekend of food, fun, fine beverages, and frivolity. Plan on driving out with a friend of mine who lives in town, since the party is two hours away. The only problem is that the party starts pretty early in the morning (we're playing mini-golf at 9) and now the friend I'm driving with refuses to wake up early enough to get us there on time. I would really like to be there for the whole party, since the groom is a good friend of mine and I'm sure it will be a good time. With rising gas prices, it would be an expensive weekend to drive alone. How can I make it to the party on time? -- Worrisome In Wisconsin 20:27 - Last night I ordered delivery from a local eatery. When the food showed up, it happened to be delivered by a friend of mine who I met this semester. We chatted a bit, and I wondered what I was supposed to do for a tip. It's weird tipping a friend, because it's like paying them for hanging out. Am I supposed to tip more because he's a friend? What do I do if this situation arises again? -- Ben 23:37 - Y - Sent in by Haley Keller, from Yahoo Answers user Iggy Is Being Constantly Reported Thanks, who asks: Do you hate people who URINATE LOUDLY? I am listening to it right now, and it's taking all I have not to start shouting at them to "piss quietly" as I know that would sound strange and I don't feel like I should be judging or trying to control the way people urinate when they are presumably relaxing and doing something private but it is just a ..pet.. peeve you might say ? I can't stand the noise when it happens to me so I can't understand people who urinate so loud that it sounds like the roof is going to cave in from water pressure.. I don't mean normal urinating btw, I mean LOUD. Yes I realise this question is weird lol 28:05 - MZ - Personal Message from Allison Borgis 30:45 - Money Zone jingle sung by Justin 34:00 - I'm a pretty renowned writer in my neck of the woods, so I often have people run up to me in the street, shove a manuscript into my hand, and breathlessly explain theirs might be the next great american novel with a little help from me. I usually decline, but when one of my best-est buddies asked me to read his own work, I couldn't refuse. My question for you guys: how do I let my friend know that he sucks and just penned a pile of shit, without saying it like that? Also, he's a little dyslexic. -- Feeling Preemptively Shitty In Chicago 39:23 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: What is a awesome wedding theme? Exmple. Jamaca. Lion king. New york. Asia. E.T.C. 45:40 - Housekeeping 49:13 - FY - Sent in by Scatterheart, from Yahoo Answers user Down To Earth, who asks: Where can i find Adult race car bed? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Golly Aolly Category:Krista Whalen Category:Marriage Category:Bathroom Category:Jingle